As a vehicle is widely spread in public, various devices for a vehicle capable of providing all sorts of convenience are developed, and one of these devices for a vehicle is a telematics device.
Recently, as a mobile terminal evolves into the type of a smart phone, the telematics device is interworked with the smart phone for providing more various services to a driver.
The telematics device and the mobile terminal are interworked using near field wireless communication, e.g., Bluetooth, for intercommunication. However, such Bluetooth communication is difficult to transmit and receive a large amount of messages (data), and there is a problem in that the communication is frequently disconnected.